


他者

by Bug233



Series: BST [2]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Exes, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug233/pseuds/Bug233
Summary: Kent曾试图理解事情为什么会发生，他是如何做出如此错误的判断的。无聊。孤立。孤独。它们混合在一起变成的毒药。或者别的什么。当时说不通。现在当然也说不通。





	他者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033353) by [kethni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni). 



早餐前：

  * 起床

  * Nelson太太的早餐鱼肉酱

  * 跑步机-30分钟

  * 淋浴

  * 如果时间允许，手动排出体内废气




 

早餐：

  * 切碎的香蕉

  * 希腊式酸奶

  * 一把什锦坚果

  * 薄荷茶




淋浴的时候电话响了。Kent关了水。打开门。在腰间裹了一条毛巾。擦干手。接电话。

“喂？”

总统状态：惊慌。Kent状态：被需要。Kent把手机开了免提。擦干。打扮。着装。收拾他的东西。关免提。挂电话。吃早餐。亲吻Nelson太太的额头。离开公寓。

 

日程表：

  * 总统-08:00

  * 普拉提-08:45

  * 14走廊战略会议-10:00

  * 情报小组委员会顾问-12:00

  * 注意-午餐时回家

  * Doyle参议员-14:00

  * 美国公民自由联盟区域协调员-14:30

  * 面试Dream Metrics候选人-15:00

  * 国家安全简报-16:30，不可改期




开车进入；人质，政治噩梦。每个电台都有一份不同的日程。Kent给Maria发短信，让她再进行一次投票。现有的数据对随时都可能改变的情况来说太陈旧了。

白宫西厢。Jonah Ryan等着。呃。

“你想要什么？”

“早上好，先生。一杯咖啡和丹麦点心。”他微笑着递出。

“这杯咖啡含咖啡因。”

Ryan，慌乱。“哦! 哦! 对不起。你更喜欢，哦，无咖啡因的？”

“上午11点之前和下午2点到5点之间”，Kent回答道。

Ryan在反应过来后动了动嘴唇。“我去给你拿一些。”

Kent关上门。脱下外套。挂起来。查看座机。在播放语音信箱的时候打开电脑。他看向丹麦点心。非常新鲜。它需要咖啡。Ryan很快就会回来。如果没有的话Kent会自己去。他生活在真实的世界里。他不像其他人活在什么虚幻的气泡里。他可以自己买咖啡。

Ryan几乎没有敲门。“您的，先生，”他说。“无咖啡因卡布奇诺加豆奶、三颗红糖，上加少量黑巧克力。”

Kent点了点头。Ryan把咖啡放到桌子上。

“啊，副总统……”

Kent抿了一口咖啡。“副总统怎么了？”

男孩扭动了一下。“她对学生被绑架当作人质这件事有点紧张。”

Kent凝视着他。Ryan有些手足无措。

“副总统需要尊重总统，不管她对他有什么私人想法。”

“对吧？真的吗？因为这不是一般印象……呃。我现在就闭嘴。”

“闭嘴，”Kent命令道。

“对。对。好的。”Ryan离开的时候还在说话。

Kent坐下。小心放好他的咖啡。把他的丹麦点心放在一边。

他的门打开了。Ben Cafferty走了进来。

Kent叹了口气。

“你他妈到哪里去了？”Ben问道。

“进食。睡眠。维持基本生活。”

Ben漫步走进房间。“对某些人来说足够了。”他拿起Kent的丹麦点心，然后三口吃掉了。

Kent眨了眨眼。“那是我的丹麦点心，”他陈述道。

“我要去见总统，”Ben说道，提了提腰间的裤子。

“你吃了我的点心，”Kent指责道。

Ben低头看向盘中点心剩余的碎屑。“哦。”他咳了咳。“反正它也只会有害你的健康。”他摆了摆手。“老天禁止你重一两磅。”

“我在期待着，”Kent回答道。“热切期待。”

Ben移开视线。“嗯。总之。欢迎来到政界。再一次。欢迎回到政治。”

Kent抿了一口咖啡。“你想要什么，Ben?”

“我要去见总统。”

“你已经说过了。“

Ben把手撑在臀部。“别他妈打扰，行不行？不要用你的小民调和图表来毁了我该死的谈话。”

Kent拿起笔点了一下。

“所以？”Ben问道。

“你想要我说什么？你还没问我问题。你不是来寻求信息。你只是来下达一个最后通牒。”Kent抬起眉毛。“你记得我非常不喜欢你试图对我发号施令。”

Ben咬紧牙关。“就……他妈呆在外面。行不行？”

“我和他在八点见面。”

“我刚刚他妈的告诉你了不要打扰！”

Kent耸了耸肩。“这很简单，Ben. 如果你不想分享和爹地的特殊时光，你只要确保自己在八点前离开就行了。”

Ben把手放在桌子上。“我准备好了就会结束，你不许提早一分钟。”

“我记忆里不是这样。”

Ben的脸涨红了。“哦，你觉得你他妈的很好笑。”

“呃，先生？应该是，先生们，我想。”

Ben转过身。Kent扭头看过去。Ryan。在门口扭动着。

“怎么了？”Kent问道。

“啊，有报道说Catherine写了一篇反以色列的论文。一个博主声称已经发布了它。”Jonah Ryan回答道。

“Catherine他妈的是谁？”Ben要求道。

“呃，Catherine Meyer。副总统的女儿？”Ryan回答道。“差不多像你这么高。六分，大概，从好的方面来看。”

Kent皱起眉头，摇了摇头。“你刚刚是就一个年轻女性的吸引力以十分制打分了吗？”

“你知道那部电影吗？整部片就讲了傻逼主角是个他妈的不成熟的混蛋，他需要长大。”Ben说道。

Ryan眨了眨眼。“对不起，先生。哪部电影？”

Kent摇了摇头，看向Ben。“你看到我用来建造未来砖块的粘土了吗？”

“我想把他埋在该死的地基。”

“呃，我应该去找副总统谈谈吗？”Ryan建议道。

“去把她女儿的档案拿来。”Kent命令道。“现在，Ryan先生。”

他们看着他离开。Ben摇摇头，缓步走向门口。

“人们管我们叫该死的老套性别歧视者。”他说。

“也许你是。”Kent回答道。

Ben在门口停顿。“不管那个女儿有什么问题，他妈的解决了就是了。基督知道副总统的飞行猴子军甚至不能在旧金山组织骄傲游行。”

Kent挥了挥手。“出去的时候把门带上。”

他喝了一小口咖啡。在网上找到了那篇论文：有偏见，情绪化，结构糟透了。Kent模糊地回忆起那个女儿。用她母亲的话来说，一个扫兴的人。显然这篇论文点燃了她激情的火花，否则这篇文章会更稳重些。

火花。激情。风流韵事。

嗯。

Ryan带着女儿的档案回来了。Kent看着安全简报。新男友。美国出生。伊朗家庭。少了一个谜。目前没什么帮助。但是Kent不喜欢也不信任神秘的事物、不寻常的行为和激情。他为自己的头脑清醒而自豪。激情破坏精确，毒害视角，破坏逻辑。不过这是有用的数据。Meyer将再次竞选总统。他很确定。同样肯定的是，为了实现这一目标，她会开坦克轧过总统。当丈夫的商业行为引起不便，她很快就抛弃了他。Kent和Andrew相处得不错。好吧对第三方来说已经足够了，他给Andrew的好几家公司提供远程咨询服务。他并不喜欢他。Kent不喜欢很多人。尤其是在政治领域。

“怎么说，嘎吱嘎吱船长？”

Kent暗自叹了口气。Roger Furlong有两套设定：敌意和冒犯，或者友好和冒犯。

“呃？”

“这他妈算是哪门子问候方式？”

“简明的，”Kent回答道。

Furlong靠在桌子上。“简明的。真他娘可爱。是不是很可爱，Will？”

Will点了点头。“可爱，先生。“

“我听说现在你有了你自己的小男伴。”Furlong说道。

Kent眯起眼睛。“什么？”

Furlong用大拇指朝身后指了指。“大鸟。我们在过道里遇到他了。”

Kent看向Will。“你有翻译功能吗？”

“我想我们在谈论Jonah Ryan，”Will回答道。

“巨型假阳具甚至都不和我说话。”Furlong摇了摇头。“那些该死的婴儿刚刚踏入政治领域，不明白政治是一项人事业务。”

Kent皱了皱鼻子。“可以想象，”他评论道，“尝试忽略所有的辱骂和恐同言论。”

“恐同？”Furlong质问道。“我有拿你是个双插头这件事做文章吗？你这个欠操的！”

“我邀请你重新评估一下你的最后一句话。”Kent回应道。

Furlong把客椅拉了出来。“你不准备请我喝杯咖啡吗？我在这儿要渴死了。”

Kent叹了口气。投降。“你要杯咖啡吗？”

“不，我他妈恨死那玩意儿了。”Furlong哼了一声。“开玩笑的。黑咖啡加糖。”

Kent给Jonah Ryan发短信下达指示。不太优雅地把他堆积成山的工作放到一边。“你想要什么？”

“我想见屹耳来着，但是他不在。”Furlong回答道。“所以我想我可以来见瑞比。”

“员工总管Cafferty，”Will提供了帮助。

Kent看着他。看着Furlong.“他现在和总统在一起。你可以等等。”

“你的问题是该死的冷淡。”Furlong摇了摇手指。“我知道你的甜心男宠是跟谁学的了。”

Kent皱起眉头。解析句子。“这句话里的用词不当让人痛苦。”

“没错，他挺让人不忍直视的。”Furlong同意道。“我听说艾森豪威尔大楼的Dan Egan一直在拍你马屁。你会想避开那个混蛋的。总有一天他会在道德委员会玩完。

“这点我们可以达成共识。”Kent说。

***

Dan Egan:

  * 三十几岁

  * 傲慢

  * 野心勃勃

  * 不会倾听

  * 在道德问题和法律问题上妥协

  * 因此不称职

  * 对后果的认知不足

  * 缺乏洞察力

  * 英俊

  * 知道自己英俊




Kent看向挥动着普拉提健身器材的年轻人。他在脑中加上：

  * 不协调

  * 合理的脂肪配比




如果渐老的小白脸是你的菜的话。Kent基本上对年轻漂亮的男女都不感兴趣。年轻人什么都不懂。谁也不在乎。Kent已经学会降低期许，加强抗击打能力。在感情不受欢迎的地方，拥有感情是非常痛苦的。比只是得不到回应更痛苦。虽然看起来人类对性的反应的每一寸都在被严格描绘，那种谨慎好像生物学家在定义一个新物种。甚至无性恋，当他还是个孩子的时候，几乎还不是一个公认的概念，现在也有了光谱。或者，更有可能一直是这样，现在正在被描述和承认。Kent表示认可。人是很复杂的。要求植物中所有花的雄蕊和花柱长度都相同是不合理的。像我一样动情，或者被嘲笑为冷漠。像我一样交流或者被嘲笑为怪异。欲望，需求，是强大的。情感是不稳定的。不可信的。

Egan：依旧在喋喋不休。Kent扫了一眼房间内。发现一位在做普拉提梯桶的女士在看他：优雅，衣着考究，有吸引力，不是太年轻。

婚戒。中止。中止。

Kent移开视线。

已婚人士。忠贞的要么沾沾自喜，要么大声抱怨。不忠的则挥动着虚假的旗帜。假装他们想要的不仅仅是短暂的缓解厌倦。当他们的谎言被相信时假装震惊。希望被欲求，但拒绝被依恋。Ben无法控制自己的感情。嘲笑任何稍微控制自己的人。却不会告诉自己的妻子。Kent晃了晃自己。感到羞耻并没有用。他仍然觉得很脏。这是极端的自我放纵。

***

Kent听到敞开式办公室里提高的声调时正在艾森豪威尔大楼下达一个最新的日程变更。他不是一个爱谈论别人私生活的人。他不多管闲事。他只是收集数据。就这样。数据从来不会被浪费。

他站在过道里。偷听。Furlong:大声，在提什么要求。未知女性：尖利，反对他的意见。Furlong在发脾气。未知女性主导对话。Kent环顾四周，看向门口。啊。著名的Wilson女士。他过去经过时见过她。非常有魅力。愤怒且严厉。非常非常严厉。

过道里没有别人。Kent整理了下身前的一捆文件。是时候回公寓了。得快。

Kent有一个弱点。他自己很清楚。他的阿基琉斯之踵。迷人的脸庞和严厉的态度组合起来可以像像撬棍一样击中他：

  * Mary Theresa修女，他的五年级老师

  * Andiara，他妹妹的保姆

  * Williams教授，他的统计学导师

  * Castillo参议员

  * Imogen Fairchild，邮报的政治学顾问




当然这些纯粹是肉体吸引。Andiara是个恶毒的恃强凌弱者，她不放过任何羞辱他或者在口头上挖苦他的机会。Williams教授是个白痴。Imogen的外表有多强硬，心就有多柔软。事实上，太心软了。太温暖了。太友好了。太柔情了。这些差异是迷人的，但也是不可逾越的。妥协对双方都没有好处。他觉得很饱。她觉得饿了。尽管如此，他还是有美好的回忆。那是……苦乐参半的。

而Ben只让他觉得苦涩。

Kent曾试图理解事情为什么会发生，他是如何做出如此错误的判断的。无聊。孤立。孤独。它们混合在一起变成的毒药。或者别的什么。当时说不通。现在当然也说不通。

***

Nelson太太凝视着他，而他正在打飞机。这总是一个难题。让她进屋她会盯着看。让她呆在外面她会持续不断地要求进来。小巧，毛茸茸，变态。在他带人回家的极少数情况下，她会偷偷溜进房间，趴在人的脸上。主要是他的。她讨厌Ben。Ben一走进客厅，她就会在书架上坐起来发出嘶嘶声。回想起来，Kent应该把这当成一个信号。她比他更能判断性格。也许这并不像看上去的那样是一项成就。

Kent闭上眼睛。想Ben。没有帮助。不健康。事实上，很荒谬。简直是自虐。完全不是他的菜。

***

Meyer对她的头发做了什么？Kent努力不盯着看。这个女人令人难以置信。她先是给了这个国家“这个很大，但我敢打赌我能把它放进嘴里”的讲话，而现在她在电话会议，顶着一头完全模仿中世纪发型的头发。他愿意承认送她去参加猪肉活动有点不友好。不友好但却很有必要。她没有意识到营救任务的精确性。没有意识到确保持续支持所需的不同投资利益之间的微妙平衡。但最重要的是，她一刻也没有想到所有人质都可能死亡。海军陆战队可能会被屠杀。Meyer愉快地忘记了如此多的生命系于这种平衡状态，而Ben似乎并不在乎。Kent既负担不起无知也负担不起冷漠。

尽管如此，不管她的缺点是什么，Meyer是坚定的。或者说猪头猪脑的。嗯。这么描述或许不准确，但很有趣。猪受到了不公平的诽谤。它们并不流汗。如果有机会它们会保持干净。它们并不比其他动物有更糟的举止。比一般政治家更有礼貌。或者Ben。他在安全简报会上跌跌撞撞地走进房间。他的衬衫没有扎进裤腰，衬衫上有一点污迹。芥末。Kent想。Ben经常让人恶心。Kent听到女人们谈论男人需要被照顾。他没明白。视伴侣为孩子或父母似乎有失身份。他只能假设这是某种奇怪的社会熏陶。Kent经常发现自己对他认识的女人会容忍的事情感到好奇。孤独真的如此痛苦以至于虐待更可取吗？他从来没有这样想过。但是他对自己一个人很满意。他知道很多人不是。

Ben和Elizabeth在总统竞选期间‘经历了一段艰难时期。’这是Ben的借口。没错。不忠显然是婚姻不和谐的解决办法。在Ben以前的婚姻里它都起到了作用。

和另一个男人出轨。Kent不是一个喜欢社交的人。他不在文化中。他没有去游行。他没有佩戴标语或挥舞旗帜。他不是个把自己的自然欲望政治化的人(他讨厌“性取向”这个词)但他发现某些事情……令人沮丧。不被承认。Kent对公开示爱感到不舒服，甚至回避热情洋溢的私下情感表露。即使Ben是单身，Kent也不会期望从他那里得到任何温暖。他知道自己很少让人萌生柔情。他已经学会希望只会招致失望。但是Kent从未隐藏他的性身份。每次他听到别人这么做，他都觉得有点孤独。

Meyer曾告诉他，她没有意识到他人性化到可以被一个性别吸引，更不用说两个了。他并不在乎这侮辱。随之而来的完全不感兴趣特别让人愉快。Meyer这么自私的人不会有问题。她那么不喜欢他，甚至不会用令人痛苦的老套问题和错误假设来假装感兴趣。

“所以，你有一个女朋友和一个男朋友？”Ben曾经问过。他当时喝醉了。这是他们在竞选的时候他的基本状态。

“不。”Kent在吧台环顾四周，希望能得救。没有人会来。

“但是Furlong说你喜欢在两院都投票。”Ben解释道。

一副可怕的图景冲击了Kent的想象力。“那并不让我反对一夫一妻制，”他说。

“哈？”Ben重重地靠在吧台上，向酒保挥手示意再来一轮。

Kent叹了口气。“我不比任何人滥交。当我约会时，我会保持忠诚。”

Ben靠近了一点，压低声线。“所以你是弯的？”

“不。”

Ben坐回去。“哦。”他向酒保摇了摇手表示感谢。“所以你是直的。”

Kent把杯中的苏格兰威士忌喝完，站起来。“不。”

“嘿别跑啊。我还有好多问题。”

“我不是到这儿来教育你的。”Kent回答道。

***

Kent把指节伸向后背按摩肌肉。他对人质并不缺乏同情心。以他自己的方式，他非常关心。但他自己的方式并不包含天真无邪或豪放的英雄主义。总统像一个玩动作玩偶的小男孩一样对待军事行动。采取行动有风险:受伤、死亡、公众反弹。公众必须支持行动。任何损失都必须是国家而不是政府的。Kent料到政客们会以头条新闻为纲，无视现实和常识。但Ben应该更明智些。‘外科手术打击。’哈。很少有手术会导致病人、手术小组和医院里其他一半病人的死亡。没人想到这一点。他们都在想那些白痴青少年，他们一开始就不应该呆在那里，他们不考虑几十名训练有素的士兵的生命。青少年。Kent给自己做了一杯凉茶。Ben的儿子该有……多少，19岁？和Meyer的女儿差不多大。但他们永远不会承认这是他们急于行动的原因。他们会声称这是出于道义上的责任或诸如此类的废话。误导和欺骗是在政治上非常重要，但自欺欺人会带来灾难。

然后是间谍的小问题。Kent完全不知道的间谍。没有人能证明他知道这件事。Kent从没发现指出这件事有什么好处，总统倾向于把电子邮件全留在桌上对任何有耐心和判断力来倒读的人来说都是一种恩惠。Kent摇了摇头。Meyer显然也不知道。他看到她声称人质中没有一个是间谍，他知道她不擅长说谎。

Ryan先生在门口探出头的时候他正在喝他的凉茶。

“你好先生。我回来了。就是想让你知道下，万一你用得着我。“

“Ryan先生，我向你保证在任何方面我都不需要你。”

男孩自动点了点头。“好笑极了，先生。”

“你闻起来糟透了。”

Ryan站直了。“是猪油，先生，在烤肉扦子那里沾染的。”

“啊。”Kent挠了挠额头。“好吧，我不需要你。回家吧。”

“哦，谢谢你。非常感谢你，先生！”Ryan开始向后转。“差点忘了，副总统想见你。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“呃，她说现在立刻马上。”

Kent挥手让男孩走开。当然她想要见他。对别人来说是一连串无法匹敌的灾难，对Meyer来说稀松平常。

***

令人敬畏的Wilson小姐在他走进办公室的时候抬了抬眉毛。Kent正了正领带。对自己穿了外套感到愉快。

“先生，副总统在等你。”她说道。“请进。”

“谢谢。”

左撇子。有趣的小问题。没想到。Ben是色盲，这是他的小问题。第二型色盲。红绿色盲。

办公室里，Meyer正在梳头，而那条䲟鱼，Walsh围着她团团转。

“别以为我不知道是你的主意把我派到操猪的南卡罗来纳州，”她说道。“我知道你不想让我参加那个简报会议。”

Kent揉了揉前额。“女士，这只是个简报会议。你明天早上读呈上来的信息也不会损失什么。而南卡罗来纳州的猪肉赛事让我们有机会在一个你向来擅长的领域提高我们的受欢迎程度。

她皱起眉头。他有些惊讶她可以皱眉。

“我向来擅长的领域，”她复述道。“你是指和有十个脚趾的乡巴佬一起吃糟糕食物？”

Kent把手撑到臀部。“不是大多数人都有十个脚趾吗？”

“他们每只该死的脚上都有。”Meyer厉声说道。

“我们意识到总统在面对公众时感到不适和尴尬。”Kent解释道。“甚至比一般的政治家更糟。而你，女士，似乎在和他们打交道时表现得更好。”

Meyer的愤怒减退了一些。“这是赞美吗？”

“只是陈述事实。”

她拉下她的衬衫。“好吧。别以为我会原谅你告诉Jonah我必须让Catherine道歉。”

“你是她的母亲，”Kent回应道。“还有谁会做这件事？”

“没错！我是她的母亲，我来决定怎么处理我的女儿”，她咆哮道。

“那我们是有共识的。”Kent拉直他的衣袖。“如果没别的事了，女士，我还有一大堆工作要做。”

在经过Wilson小姐的时候他向她点头致意。太年轻了？可能。太有攻击性了？不会。从政三十年后，他已经有了耐受性。甚至Ben的辱骂也几乎没法让他停下。至少不是以那种方式。

Kent摇了摇头。他的姐姐Emilia一直试图撮合他。令人痛苦。她是好意。上帝知道他靠自力更生度日。他已经差不多四年没有约会，严格意义上的约会过了。他得换换口味。交新朋友。

当他回来的时候，西翼更安静了。大多数员工晚上都离开了。楼里凉爽宜人，像是一套脱下来的衣服。Kent看了看表。他需要尽快回家喂Nelson夫人。清空她的垃圾箱。Imogen曾经问过他，是不是因为他的生活中没有足够需要他负责的以至于他要自找麻烦。虽然没说到点子上。是的，这是一种责任，但只需一点点努力，不需要多想。令人放松。以它自己的方式。一点陪伴的小代价。他现实地认为自己无法获得任何其他方式的陪伴。

Kent打开办公室门。关掉电脑。终于注意到了桌上的盒子。大约一英尺宽。薄白纸板。顶部有法式糕点标志。Kent拿起放在上面的小礼品卡。他吸了口气。从桌上拿起开信刀。撕开保持盒子关闭的带子。掀开盖子。精选的新鲜糕点。他把卡片翻了过来。Ben的字迹松散又潦草。

_**作为你该死的糕点的替换。行了吗？所以别他妈的发牢骚了，你这个任性的混蛋。** _

Kent捏了捏鼻梁。这是Ben写的，那基本上就是诗歌了。

 

===

To be continued


End file.
